


idk what im doing

by randomschist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mafia stuff, nothing graphic but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomschist/pseuds/randomschist
Summary: The Cigar's known to brutal, demanding, and always getting what he wants. He's known to be the cruel man who gets his hands dirty for the sake of getting his job done. It doesn't matter if he's not even a good fighter, his deals would kill you before you strike.The Cigar is known to work alone, only to be backed up by a sharpshooter who never misses.The Cigar brings trouble but's never in it, until he is. Until the moment comes where he needs help. And his last hope's a murder of lame-ass idiots in a deadbeat gang.What could possibly go well?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, i have no idea - Relationship





	idk what im doing

18 Dec XX

[a private chat log]

Ding : Got the info. Goliath took the bait and sold it to us.

Black : Broke his mafia deal, huh. Who'd the guy he betray again?

Ding : Cigar. They're dealing tonight at 12. Cigar won't last. Ready to meet up with Goliath at 10?

Ding : Are u there?

Black : Postpone it. 

Ding : What? Now you're just being irrational.

Black : Cigar's going to make everything more interesting tonight. And it's best to avoid him.

Ding : Cigar's going to die. Give me a reason why I shouldn't end this conversation.

Black : We'll get a better deal if we do it tomorrow, I promise.

Ding : You can't just -

Ding : Fine. 

Black : Thank you.

Ding : At least tell me how you know him.

Black : We met when I was naive.

[Black has logged out]  
_________________________________

"I know you've broken our deal."

The big man shuffled slightly - the action would have been mostly unnoticeable if his opposing guy wasn't so perspective. "I don't fucking know what you're talking about."

"Do you think I wouldn't know that you had smuggle in some of the deals to other gangs. Was it Nekoma? Fukurodani?" The big man flinched, though more from shocked than fear, proving the blonde was right. "I'll get straight to my point here - compensation - 10 000 000 yen."

"The fuck. That's twice's worth," big man shouted. 

The big man wasn't afraid in the slightest. He towers over the skinny man in front of him, living up to the name Goliath. Honestly, he didn't know what the big deal with the rumours were. 

Smirking, he scoffed, "You think you're some kind of big deal, blonde. Well, listen here - in this fucking neighborhood, it's you against society. You have to be fucking me if you don't know that. But here's what's more important - fucking connections and thinking steps ahead."

Goliath raised his hand, giving some sort of signal. A shot blew. 

Goliath's shoulder started oozing with blood. After a few seconds of confusion, realization dawned on his face. "You... you fucker. You aren't supposed to hire a fucking sharpshooter in deals."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Oh, like you had did? Why, how shocking it is for Cigar to backstab a backstabber!"

Goliath had miscalculated. With all the rumours saying that Cigar kept his part of the deal, a part of him had never expected any of this.

His counterpart continued in a bad impression of the big man with his monotonous voice, "' _I need a sharpshooter, fucker. Someone who won't miss._ You don't think with your reputation you'd actually get Guchi to work for you, do you?"

Goliath's eyes widened, "That fucker betray-"

"He was never on your side. Dolt. Now, instead of the pleasant business deal I wanted to have, we're stuck with this - due to your inability to get your part of the deal done. Now, send the money or I'll just let you bleed to death."

"You can go fuck yourself."

The other was not the slightest bit impressed. He stepped lightly at the wounded man's wound. The man screamed, but still did not comply. 

"Hah, you fuck. A guy like you can't kill me."

The still bored expression etched in his face. He raised an eyebrow, as if thinking, _'Plan B'_.

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number, "Guchi, yeah, changing plans - just kill all those people. What, am I sure? Of course I am. Kill the wife first - then the kids. Make sure the hit-"

"I'll do it." 

Big man had screamed; blonde had won.

"I expect the payment to be in my account by tomorrow," and with that, he started to walk away. 

"Fucking monster - you had only won 'cause you had played dirty."

"In this neighborhood, it's just you against society. You shouldn't have brought someone in the equation. Your words, not mine."

Without sparing a glance, Tsukishima Kei left the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I think I know where I'm going but at the same time, who knows? It's 3 a.m. here and I haven't slept. This is a prologue. Yay!!! tis me first ff woohoo.


End file.
